


The Gleeful Cyberman

by lessetti



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessetti/pseuds/lessetti
Summary: Not all Cyberman cannot handle their transformation. Some are willful enough to survive, some chose it for themselves, but one chose to respond to it with glee. Just as Lumic continued in his fight after he began to feel again, one can be happy with their new lot in life. Upgrading their body made of metal eternally, and without losing their individuality. This is the story of one such individual.





	The Gleeful Cyberman

**Author's Note:**

> Updated Monthly

I was working on the blueprints of the new designs. Cybus industries newest pet project by the CEO, an exoskeleton for soldiers to be put into battle with. I had thought it was quite a clever idea, make the soldiers lift better and whatnot. I was listening to some electro swing as I worked, my earpods flashing as the data transmitted from the cloud. The blueprints were complete, but I was simply adding on a few finishing touches. Polishing here and there and double checking some equations. All of my work seemed to be in order and it all looked to be ready for the meeting with the president John Lumic had.

I finally was going to meet the other project heads and find out what we were doing. I rolled up my blueprints and walked down the hall to the elevator. We were going up to the dirigible and I was to bring my updated designs to Lumic just before the presentation with the president. The other project heads were already on the elevator when I stepped on, and I talked with them about their work. One of them had been working in biochemistry, working on a way to keep the brain working after removal from the body. Success. One of them had been working on a way to force grow neurons and get them to integrate with computer parts. Done. The last one had been working on the programming for the exoskeleton that I was working on. Finished. I minored in programming so I was able to understand what he was saying. He was much better at it than I, however I was able to keep up with and understand his work. But now, all four of us together for the first time, we were able to piece together what our projects were truly building towards.

We were making immortal soldiers, the programmer and I had kept our ear to the ground on artificial intelligence and it seemed that Lumic was getting impatient on that front for the technology to catch up to his ideas. Simply use wetware instead of hardware. It was genius, and we knew the implications for the fact that Lumic was insisting on making this. He was dying, this would be his key to extending his life.

At the top of the elevator, the four of us stepped off. We went down the hall to the roof access, a renewed purpose in our steps. We weren’t just making our own ambitious projects, we were making history. The meeting with the president suddenly granted itself more weight as we took the stairs to the roof. We stepped out onto the roof and looked to the stairs that led up to the parked dirigible.

I gulped nervously, my hands sweating. The biochemist head noticed and grabbed my hand, her hand sweating as well. We walked up the steps together, leading the other two in our newly confident stride.

We made it onto the dirigible and were immediately greeted by Lumic, “Sir.” I said first.

“Sir.” The biochemist followed, the other two behind us muttering.

“Based on your behaviour, am I to infer that the four of you have gathered what I am truly working on?” He asked.

I nodded vigorously, the biochemist doing so more slowly and the two behind us dipping their head once.

Lumic nodded himself and put his oxygen mask on, taking a deep breath before beginning to speak, “Very good, do you have anything to say about it?” He asked us.

I let go of the biochemist’s hand and stepped forward, “I think it’s a truly brilliant move, sir.” I said, a broad smile on my face, “I am behind you all the way.”

Mr. Lumic narrowed his eyes at me, “Ernest Lochan, is it?” He asked.

“Indeed sir.” I said, holding out my hand for his.

He accepted my hand and shook slowly, “Well then, boy, I will be expecting great things from you in the future.” He turned his attention to the three that were with me, “And you three?”

“Technology must move forward.” Head of programming said.

“The medical applications of my work are endless, sir.” The biochemist said.

The neurologist turned his back on Lumic, “I enjoyed this project... And you already have my work... But consider this my resignation, sir.” He said, leaving down the steps of the dirigible.

Lumic frowned slightly, “Shame, I will have to find a replacement for him. Well, for the time being, I look forward to working with you three into the future.” He said, toggling his wheelchair to move, “Well, come, we shall prepare to meet the president.”

He led us to the room where the presentation was to take place while we awaited the president’s arrival.

Soon enough, he was announced and led into the room, we were ready for the presentation. The others were nervous about the president passing judgement, I was nervous that he wouldn’t approve of it.

He sat through less than a minute of the presentation before calling for it to stop. I gritted my teeth as he didn’t seem particularly sold on it.

Lumic argued with him, but he wouldn’t have it. I didn’t pay much attention at this point, but I did catch one specific word. Obscene.

I left silently, as I could take no more.

I ran, taking the stairs two at a time out of the dirigible, and then again down from the roof access. I hit the elevator button repeatedly, wanting to go down quickly. I got to the floor that my workspace was based in and made it to the cabinet in my desk, opening it up I pulled out my bottle of Sailor Jerry. It was intended for a celebration of a job well done, but I needed it for other purposes now. I popped the top and took a swig and...


End file.
